Universal Horror Revival
Universal Horror Revival is a title referring to Universal Studios and their plans to remake several of their notable films from the 1930s, 40s and 50s. The first remake was Creature from the Black Lagoon directed by Eli Roth with Guillermo del Toro and Clint Eastwood starring. Further films in development include The Mummy, The Invisible Man, Frankenstein and Bram Stoker's Dracula. Ronal Meyer, President of Universal, has mentioned if the remakes are successful, others could follow. Films 2011 * Creature from the Black Lagoon: Directed by Eli Roth with Guillermo del Toro and starring Clint Eastwood. It is a faithful remake of the original Creature from the Black Lagoon released in 1954 and directed by Jack Arnold. 2012 * The Invisible Man: Directed by Guillermo del Toro in collaboration with Terry Gilliam, and to star former Doctor Who actor David Tennant as the voice of Dr. Jack Griffin, with Christopher Lee, Emily Blunt and Tony Curran. Based on the 1933 film The Invisible Man. Slated for February 13, 2012. * The Mummy: Directed by Matthew Vaughn and to star Michael Fassbender as the protagonist and Alan Rickman as the titular Egyptian pharaoh, Imhotep. Based on the 1932 film The Mummy. Slated for Halloween 2012. 2013 * Frankenstein: Directed by Tim Burton and to star Michael Keaton as Dr. Frankenstein and Johnny Depp as Frankenstein's Monster. Based on the 1931 film Frankenstein, as well as the novel by Mary Shelley. * Bram Stoker's Dracula: Directed by Guillermo del Toro, also directing The Invisible Man. It is based on the 1931 film Dracula, as well as Stoker's original novel. Directors *Eli Roth; Creature from the Black Lagoon *Guillermo del Toro; The Invisible Man, Bram Stoker's Dracula *Matthew Vaughn; The Mummy *Tim Burton; Frankenstein Actors Creature from the Black Lagoon * Clint Eastwood as Dr. Carl Mayer (based on Dr. Carl Maia) * Doug Jones as the Creature/Gill-man * Naveen Andrews as Dr. David Raya (based on Dr. David Reed) * Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Kathryn Lawrence (based on Kay Lawrence) * Josh Brolin as Dr. Ed Thompson * Michael Biehn as Mark Williams * Julia Adams as Kay Lawrence, Kathryn's mother and a tribute to Adam's original role The Invisible Man * David Tennant as Dr. Jack Griffith - The Invisible Man (voice) * Emily Blunt as Flora Cranley * Christopher Lee as Dr. Arthur Kemp * Tony Curran as Rodger Forsythe, an invented character and secondary antagonist * Doug Jones as The Invisible Man (body) The Mummy * Michael Fassbender as Louis Lawrence, the protagonist * Alan Rickman as Imhotep, an ancient Egyptian pharaoh * Kate Beckinsale as Mary Roth, Louis' fiancee * Derek Mears as Imhotep (body) Frankenstein * Michael Keaton as Dr. Frankenstein * Johnny Depp as Frankenstein's Monster Bram Stoker's Dracula * Javier Bardem as Vlad the Impaler/Dracula * Max von Sydow as Gabriel van Helsing * Andrew Garfield as Jonathan Harker * Gemma Arterton as Mina Harker * Jim Broadbent as R.M Renfeld * Lily Cole as Lucy Westenra